Beloved victim
by Cleindori
Summary: Harry hat einmal eine große Klappe, und das kommt dabei heraus! P.S.: Meine und die meiner Freundinnen erste FanFiction, wir wollen einfach mal sehen wie sie ankommt und nur gegebenenfalls weiterschreiben ON HIATUS
1. Anfänge

Halli Hallo Hallöle!

Diese Fan- Fiction ist von mir und von meinen beiden besten Freundinnen geschrieben und es ist unsere erste. Das heißt, wir haben von so gut wie nichts ne Ahnung und nehmen immer gerne Hilfe und Kritik an. Außerdem: Rewievs (wird das so geschrieben?) sind natürlich das, was wir am liebsten haben (neben Schokolade).

Leider gehören die kleinen Strolche aus der Story  Joanne K Rowling

und wir haben sie uns nur ausgeliehen.

Also:

_Have fun and enjoy it _

Beloved victim 

__

Harry saß, wie in letzter Zeit fast jeden Abend, auf dem Geländer vom Westturm. Er sah hinauf zum bewölkten dunklen Himmel und beobachtete den hell scheinenden, leuchtenden, aber teilweise von Wolken verhangenen Vollmond der hoch am Himmel stand. Ohne es wahrzunehmen, liefen dem zusammengekauerten Jungen heiße Tränen über die brennenden Wangen und erkalteten im eiskalten Wind.

_.::. Flashback .::._

_Draco Malfoy fing das ‚Goldene Trio' vor Kräuterkunde ab. Da die Drei ihn in letzter Zeit immer ignoriert hatten, schäumte er im Moment vor Wut. „Na, wieder im Dreck wühlen, kleines Schlammblut?" Irritiert sah Hermine auf, Ron machte den Mund auf, holte tief Luft und machte ihn sogleich wieder zu, nachdem er Harry's warnenden Blick sah. „Musst du mal wieder deinen dreckigen Köter zurückpfeifen, Potter? Oder willst du deine kleine Schlammblutfreundin heldenmütig selbst beschützen? Aber das du mit solchem Abschaum sympathisiertst, sind wir ja schon gewohnt." Crabbe und Goyle grinsten dümmlich und bauten sich hinter dem Blonden auf. „Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, viel nützen wird ihr das wohl nicht, deiner Mutter konntest du schließlich auch nicht helfen. Die war doch auch...  so ein Schlammblut." Er spuckte das Wort praktisch vor Harry's Füße. Dieser war inzwischen kreidebleich im Gesicht und zitterte vor Wut._

_.::. Flashback Ende .::._

_Harry konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wie der Malfoy- Erbe ihn so hatte treffen können. Das hatte Draco noch nie geschafft.Er hasst mich., murmelte Harry. Warum machte ihn das so traurig? Auf einmal bemerkte er die Tränen, die seine Augen verließen. Hatte er etwa die ganze Zeit über geweint?_

_.::. Flashback .::._

_Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, den er unter seiner Robe verstaut hatte. „Lass mal Potter. Du bringst es eh nicht.", vielsagend blickte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen an. Glaubst du? Möchtest du es herausfinden?, erwiderte Harry mit einem listigen Gesichtsausdruck. Heute abend auf dem Westturm. „Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich komme?" Na ja, ich könnte ja sonst auf die Idee kommen, dass DU es nicht bringst... Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen._

_.::. Flashback Ende .::._

_Und nun saß Harry hier und wartete auf den Blonden, da es inzwischen kurz vor Mitternacht  geworden war. Als er  wenige Minuten später leise Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, trocknete er hastig seine Tränen mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs._

_.::. Harry's POV .::._

_Was hab ich mir_ _nur dabei gedacht? Wie konnte ich Draco..._

_-Warte mal, hab ich ihn gerade wirklich Draco genannt? – _

_Was wird er jetzt von mir denken? ‚Willst du es herausfinden?' Eine bescheuertste Aufforderung gibt es wohl nicht._

_ Dabei hab ich gar keine Lust, mich mit ihm zu duellieren. Das gibt nur mächtig Ärger und ich hab keine Lust, schon wieder auf der Krankenstation zu landen, dort war ich schon oft genug in letzter Zeit. _

_ Aber warum nur? Warum hab ich eigentlich gar keine Lust, ihn fertig zu machen?_

_ Hat es mir in den letzten 5 Jahren nicht diebische Freude bereitet,_

_ ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Möglichkeit zu piesacken und zu nerven?_

_.::. Harry's POV Ende .::._

_PAMM!!_

_Ein Schlag ging gegen die Tür und wenige Sekunden später kam ein hochroter Malfoy- Erbe durch den Türrahmen. „Scheiß Ding, warum müssen die Turmtüren nur alle nach innen aufgehen?"_

_.::. Draco's POV .::._

_Scheiße, tja, das war's dann wohl. Das war der peinlichste Auftritt den ich jemals hingelegt habe. Dabei sollte ich, als Malfoy- Erbe, in jeder Lebenslage cool wirken. Jetzt wird er gleich anfangen zu lachen. Laut und schallend lachen. Mit leuchtenden grünen Augen wird er dastehen und mich auslachen. _

_Aber er lacht ja gar nicht. Er sieht mich nur aus großen, glänzenden Augen an, in denen man die Fragezeichen förmlich sehen kann._

_.::. Draco's POV Ende .::._

_„Also,  hier bin ich. Jetzt zeig mal du kannst!", mit diesen Worten schritt Draco in die Mitte des Balkons, zog seinen Zauberstab und brachte sich in Angriffsposition. Weißt du Malfoy, an so ein Duell hatte ich eigentlich nicht gedacht. „Wie darf man das jetzt verstehen?" fragte der Blonde und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wie möchtest du es denn verstehen?_

_ „Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, was du jetzt schon wieder in deinem Hirn ausbrütest. Aber wenn du kein Zauberduell haben willst, wüsste ich nicht was ich hier soll." Also ich wüsste schon, was ich jetzt tun würde. Die Frage ist nur, ob du mitmachst. „Wobei zum Teufel soll ich mitmachen?"_

_ Auf einmal hörten die beiden Streitenden ein weiteres Poltern auf der Treppe. Kurz darauf konnte man ein leides Maunzen vernehmen. Man hätte eine Stechnadel auf der Aussichtsplattform fallen hören, als die Jungen augenblicklich verstummten._

_Wehe, du erzählst hiervon auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen. Du wirst dir wünschen du wärst tot wenn ich mit dir fertig bin._

_Mit diesen Worten zog Harry seinen Tarnumhang hervor und drängte Draco in eine der dunklen Ecken sie Beide mit ihm._


	2. Verwicklungen

Hi erst mal!

Ich bin total erschlagen von den ganzen Reviews freu freu 

(7 Stück fürs erste Pitel, ach ich bin ja so glücklich vor freude in der gegend rumkugel )

So, nun zu den Reviews:

Ashumaniel: danke für deinen Kommentar, es war unser erster!

black-eyed-april: Wie es weiter geht, wird erst in den nächsten Kapiteln verraten. Und POV heißt Point of View, also Sichtpunkt, Sichtweise, dass heißt also, wenn ich schreibe Draco's POV, meine ich damit, dass ich alles aus Draco's Sicht schreibe (zusammen mit seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken fies und fanatisch grins )

vampiry: danke für die Blumen, wie du hier siehst, sind wir schon am arbeiten gg

DarkLuzie: Uns hat der Gedanke mit der dunklen Ecke auch sehr gereizt. Und zu dem Duell: ich sage nur pubertierende Teenager im Rausch der Hormone...

bloddy Death Eater: sei nicht immer so gemein (ich darf das sagen, ich bin deine Schwester), natürlich schreiben wir weiter

Ella Mortensen: Ich bin erfreut, von deiner Registration zu erfahren (und alles wegen mir, ich bin geschmeichelt) Ich hoffe, die Schrift ist jetzt besser zu lesen.

LuckyShadow: so, hiermit bekommst du „mehr hiervon"lol

So und noch ein letztes Kommentar, mein Teufelchen und mein Engelchen (die beiden Verrückten, die sich diesen Quark mit ausdenken) haben empört darauf hingewiesen, dass wir zu dritt sind.

(Nicht ernst nehmen, sie haben einfach kein Benehmen)

So aber nun geht's los:

_Have fun and enjoy it_

Beloved victim 

(zur besseren Orientierung: der letzte Satz vom ersten Kapitel)

Mit diesen zog Harry seinen Tarnumhang hervor und drängte Draco in eine dunkle Ecke und bedeckte sie beide mit ihm.

Schon kurze Augenblicke später hörten die Jungen, wie die Turmtür aufschwang (natürlich nach innen) und mit einem leisen Keuchen Argus Filch in der Türöffnung erschien und sich, im ersten Moment geblendet vom Mondlicht, aufmerksam auf dem Plateau umschaute.

Dicht gefolgt huschte auch Mrs. Norris aus den Schatten. „Hmm, scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein, meine Süße. Sehr komisch, so alt sind doch meine Ohren auch noch nicht. Dabei war ich mir so sicher, dass jemand hier ist."

Währenddessen schlich sich die graue (ist die wirklich grau?) Katze auf leisen Pfoten, das schnupperne Näschen hoch erhoben, über den mondbeschienen Platz. So ergab es sich, dass das Tier nur wenige Zenitmeter an den beiden Kontrahenten vorüber kam.

Draco holte, unvorsichtigerweise, erschrocken Luft und auch Harry's schnelle Reaktion, er presste dem Blonden die Hand auf den Mund und zog ihn an sich, verhinderte die Entdeckung nur knapp.

Wütend stieß Draco Harry's Hand weg: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Wag es ja nicht mich anzufassen!"

Unsanft stieß er den Schwarzhaarigen weg. Beide fielen, nicht ohne dass sich Harry den Kopf stieß und Filch sich ruckartig umdrehte.

„Wer ist da?"

Harry schmiss sich auf den Blonden und zog den Umhang über sich um der Entdeckung zu entgehen.

Argus Filch kam bedrohlich nahe, aber im entscheidenen Moment flog glücklicherweise ein Vogel hinter ihnen auf.

„Aber ,aber, meine Hübsche. Ich dachte, das Vögeljagen hättest du dir inzwischen abgewöhnt! Da regt sich ein alter Mann wie ich so auf und dann so etwas! Komm jetzt endlich, dein Fresschen wartet. Gebratene Leberstückchen mit Lachs lässt du dir doch sonst nicht entgehen."

Die Jungen atmeten erleichtert auf sobald Filch samt Mrs. Norris das Plateau verließ, jedoch rührten sie sich nicht von der Stelle.

.::. Draco's POV .::.

Warum liegt dieser Typ immer noch auf mir? Und wo zum Teufel hat der seine Hände?

Auf meiner Brust- schon mal sehr schlecht. Auf meinem Luxushintern- ganz schlecht und wo hat er seinen Mund, oh mein Gott, genau an meinem Hals, dabei bin ich da immer so... empfindlich und dann atmet er auch noch in mein Ohr.

Sag mal, warum wehre ich mich eigentlich jetzt eigentlich nicht? In so einer Situation würde ich normalerweise ihn wegstoßen und ihn anbrüllen, wieso tu ich es dann nicht? Bin ich jetzt schwul oder was? Und warum ausgerechnet Harry? Wenn ich schon schwul sein muss, dann doch nicht mit Potter!

Außerdem, hatte der nicht was mit dieser Cho? (eifersucht lässt grüßen)

Ich mein, er sieht ja nicht unbedingt schlecht aus, vor allem seine grünen Augen, und dazu diese schwarzen Haare...

Ich glaub, ich sollte meinem Vater schreiben, dass ich nach sankt Mungos eingeliefert gehöre. Ich.. ich zieh gerade den Goldjungen, den Jungen-der-lebt, Sankt-ich-rette-die-welt-Potter in Gedanken aus. Oder noch besser, ich spring gleich vom Turm.

Oh, und jetzt rührt er sich. Ich knurre schnell: „Er ist weg, kannst du dich jetzt endlich bewegen?"(eindeutig zweideutig) Wehe er kommt auch nur in die entfernteste Nähe meines kostbarsten Besitzes.

Aber habe ich da gerade ein leichtes Zittern bemerkt, als mein Atem seinen Hals gestreift hat? Nicht das es mich verwundert, ich bin schließlich der bestaussehenste Junge dieser Schule. Dann kommt Potter, dann Blaise...

Oh shit, ich muss unbedingt von diesem Turm springen.

Obwohl, wieso sollte ich wegen Herr-Ich-Weiß-Alles-Besser-Potter Selbstmord begehen? Ich weiß, so von einer Person zu denken, die dazu auch noch Potter heißt, ist total Unmalfoyhaft, aber falls das jemand mitbekommt, was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, kann ich einfach behaupten, ich wäre krank gewesen oder so etwas.

.::. Draco's POV Ende .::.

Es war als würden die beiden Jungen gleichzeitig aufwachen, als wären sie in des Anderen Augen versunken gewesen und plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht. Draco stieß Harry fast panisch mit aller Kraft von sich, doch der einzige Kommentar, zu dem sich der Blonde herabließ, war: „ Ich denke, es wäre jetzt angebracht, wenn wir uns ins Bett begeben würden."

Der Schwarzhaarige zog daraufhin die rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe, ganz als wäre er Snape oder Draco selbst. Zu dir oder zu mir? 

Sooo, das war's für heute, wie hat es euch gefallen?

Wie bereits erwähnt, sind wir für Kritiken, Glückwünsche, und Anregungen immer offen und lieben Reviews natürlich fast so gern wie Schokolade.

P.S.: Wie habt ihr es lieber? Wenn ich die Kommentare gleich in den Text schreibe oder mit Nummern versehen ans Ende setze?


	3. Langeweile

Hallo alle zusammen!

Ich hoffe, es macht überhaupt Sinn, weiter zu schreiben, da ich gar keine Rückmeldungen bekommen habe, und dass, obwohl ich die Story auf 3 Seiten habe , fanfiktion.de und animexx.de). Also wenn ihr nicht weiterlesen wollt, dann sagt es bitte, dann muss ich mir keine Mühe mehr damit machen, ja?

So, nun aber das 3. Pitel

_Have fun and enjoy it_

Beloved victim 

(Zur besseren Orientierung: der letzte Satz im letzten Kapitel)

Zu dir oder zu mir? , war Harry's schelmische Antwort.

Dieser Kerl macht mich noch wahnsinnig, dachte sich Draco und bedachte den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem skeptischen Blick, der eindeutig jegliches Vorhandensein von Intelligenz anzweifelte.

Mit einem verächtlichen ‚Phh' drehte der Grauäugige auf dem Absatz um und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes in Richtung der Slytherinräume. Nach einem langen Blick dem Blonden hinterher ging auch Harry kopfschüttelnd in den Gryffindorturm.

Es folgte ein anstrengender Schultag, an dem sich die beiden Konkurrenten kaum zu sehen bekamen. Einzige Ausnahme war der Zaubertränkeunterricht.

10 Minuten vor Stundenanfang standen die Gryffindor und Slytherin vor dem Labor in den Kerkern. Die meisten waren bereits da, weil Snape bekanntermaßen jedes Zu spät kommen gnadenlos mit hohen Punktabzügen bestrafte.

2 Minuten später kam Harry aus purer Langeweile auf eine Idee. Ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht und die grünen Augen blitzen förmlich. Ohne auch nur eine Minute weiter darüber nachzudenken, ging Harry auf Draco zu, packte ihn am Arm und zog den völlig überraschten Jungen mit sich aus dem Gang. Es ging um mehrere Ecken und auf einmal blieb der Schwarzhaarige so abrupt stehen, dass Draco taumelnd mit ihm zusammenstieß. „Sag mal, was soll das Ganze eigentlich? Bist du total bescheuert? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Potter, ich..."

Harry unterbrach den Blonden mitten im Satz, indem er ihn einfach auf den Mund küsste. Der war so perplex, dass er sich im ersten Moment nicht rührte. Dann stöhnte er auf...

Aus. Ende. Finito.

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Tut mir echt leid wegen dem Cliffhanger, aber es hot dort echt total gepasst. Was meint ihr, wie es weitergeht mit den beiden Streithähnen? Wie wird Draco reagieren? (P.S.: Ich fänd' es echt witzig, wenn ihr mir eure Vermutungen dazu schickt... ** gg **) Das nächste Kapitel wird erst mal auf sich warten lassen müssen, da ich im Moment ziemlich viel zu tun hab, bitte nicht böse sein, ja? Außerdem hab ich immer noch keine Antwort auf meine Frage im letzten Pitel wie ich das mit den Kommentaren machen soll.

So, das wars erst mal von euer

DoriDori


End file.
